supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 5)
The fifth season of ''Dancing with the Stars'' premiered on September 24, 2007 with a special three-night premiere week. The season ended on November 27, 2007. As with previous seasons, CTV Television Network had aired the series in Canada. The show was hosted by Tom Bergeron, with returning judges Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, and Carrie Ann Inaba. Co-host Samantha Harris gave birth on September 23, 2007; during her leave of absence second-season champion Drew Lachey served as co-host. On October 15, 2007 Harris returned to the show. On August 29, 2007, the cast was announced on Good Morning America by host Tom Bergeron, judge Carrie Ann Inaba, and season 4 celebrity champion Apolo Anton Ohno. Couples The 12 celebrities and professional dancers who competed were: *Both the season's winner Hélio Castroneves and The Cheetah Girls star Sabrina returns to season 15. *Castroneves was eliminated in week 3 of a double elimination. *Bryan was eliminated in the same week as season 5 on the same show. Scoring chart : Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. : Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple was the last to be called safe (they may or may have not been in the bottom two). : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. : indicates the fourth couple. * Week 1: The fifth season of Dancing with the Stars began with a 3-night premiere, with the men and women going on different nights, with the third night revealing the results of the week. Sabrina & Mark received the highest score for the women, which was a for their Cha-Cha-Cha. This score topped the leader board and judge Len Goodman said that it was possibly the best Cha-Cha-Cha ever on the show. Helio & Julianne received the highest score for the men, which was a for their Foxtrot. Josie & Alec were sent to the bottom of the leader board with a for their Foxtrot and were consequently eliminated, with Mark & Kym being the last to be called safe. * Week 2: All the couples went on the same night in the second week, with all the pairs dancing either Mambo or Quickstep. Helio & Julianne received the highest score of the night with for their Mambo, which Julianne would eventually receive an Emmy nomination for. Wayne & Cheryl landed at the bottom of the leader board with a for their Quickstep. Jane Seymour did not attend the results show (after her mother had passed away), but was announced to be safe at the beginning of the show. Despite scoring the lowest, Wayne & Cheryl were spared over Albert & Anna, who were shockingly eliminated despite being six points away from the bottom. * Week 3: The third week saw the couples dancing either Jive or Tango. Sabrina & Mark and Mel & Maks each received a for their Jive dances, while Jane & Tony received a for their Tango, culminating in a three-way tie at the top of the scoreboard for one week. Wayne & Cheryl received the lowest score for the second straight week and were subsequently eliminated, with Floyd & Karina being the last to be called safe. * Week 4: The fourth week saw the couples dancing either Paso Doble or the Viennese Waltz. Sabrina & Mark scored a perfect from the judges, which marked the earliest any contestant had received a perfect score (until Gilles Marini scored a perfect for his Argentine Tango in season 8). Mark & Kym were sent to the bottom of the leader board after performing a Viennese Waltz which gave them the lowest score of . In the end, Floyd & Karina were eliminated (despite having his highest score yet) while Mel & Maksim were the last to be called safe. * Week 5: In the fifth week, the couples danced to either the Samba or the Rumba. This was also the infamous week where Marie Osmond fainted during the judges' critique of her Samba. Mel & Maksim had the highest score of the night, which was a for their Samba. Marie & Jonathan tied with Mark & Kym for the lowest scores, with both receiving a for their Samba dances. In the end, Mark & Kym were eliminated. * Week 6: In the sixth week, the couples had their first group dance, for which they were not scored for. Mel & Maksim performed a Rumba that topped the leader board after the judges gave her a perfect . Jane & Tony ended up at the bottom of the leader board with a for their Jive. Jane Seymour did not attend the results show due to a suspected case of food poisoning, but her partner Tony Dovolani still performed in the group dance for the encore. In the most surprising elimination ceremony yet, Cameron & Edyta were the last to be called safe, while Sabrina & Mark were eliminated. Despite having a hectic schedule and her lowest scores, their elimination is considered the most shocking in the history of the show, given her exceptional performances previously. * Week 7: In honor of Sabrina & Mark's shocking elimination, all the competitors wore fake tattoos of cheetah paw prints symbolizing Sabrina's role in The Cheetah Girls. The competitors all performed two dances Later that night, Marie Osmond received the news that her father had died. She did not appear on the results show and was announced safe at the beginning of the show. Jane Seymour was eliminated. * Week 8: Hélio Castroneves and Julianne Hough received their first perfect thirty and did an encore for their Quickstep. Cameron Mathison was eliminated. * Week 9: Five perfect 30's were given by the judges on the performance night. Len Goodman gave a 10 to every dance of the night except Marie Osmond's Mambo. Jennie Garth was eliminated in the semi-final. * Week 10: This marked the first time that since season 1 not one couple in the finals received a perfect thirty on their freestyle, this is also the only time in the history of the show that no one scored a perfect 30 on two different dances in the finals. Marie Osmond earned a twenty-two for their freestyle (the lowest score for a freestyle in history of the show). Mark Ballas dislocated his shoulder during his and Sabrina's Cha Cha Cha on the results show. He was immediately sent to the hospital and did not attend the rest of the show. At the end of the season both Julianne Hough & Maksim Chmerkovskiy made a Dancing with the Stars record; they received 9 perfect 30s during their time as professionals. Marie Osmond came in 3rd place, Mel B became the runner-up, and Hélio Castroneves won the Championship. This is Julianne Hough's second time to win the Championship since Cheryl Burke in season 2 & 3. As of now, Mel B, Mýa (season 9), Kirstie Alley (Season 12), Katherine Jenkins (Season 14) and Shawn Johnson (season 15) are the only female runner ups. Average chart Gallery of contestants Meet Hélio Castroneves.jpg|Hélio Castroneves WayneNewton-00018.jpg|Wayne Newton albert_reed.jpg|Albert Reed SabrinaBryanDWTSLV.jpg|Sabrina Bryan Floyd_Mayweather,_Jr._at_DeWalt_event.jpg|Floyd Mayweather, Jr. cameron-mathison-01.jpg|Cameron Mathison Melanie_B_2,_2012.jpg|Mel B Helio_Castroneves_2009_Indy_500_Carb_Day.JPG|Hélio Castroneves Jane_Seymour_2010_Oscars.jpg|Jane Seymour JGarth_atemmys.jpg|Jennie Garth Mark_Cuban,_Web_2.0_Conference.jpg|Mark Cuban Josie_Maran.jpg|Josie Maran Marie_osmond_with_guitar.jpg|Marie Osmond External links * [http://abc.go.com/primetime/dancingwiththestars/index Official website of U.S Dancing with the Stars] Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series) Category:Sabrina Bryan Category:Helio Castroneves Category:Mel B Category:Ontario Category:Jessica Phillips